


on my way to you

by teacass (Fushigi)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Co-workers, Dean/Cas Tropefest 5k Mid-Winter Challenge, Drunk Castiel, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, In Vino Veritas, M/M, Office crush, Pining Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 03:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14251707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fushigi/pseuds/teacass
Summary: Somehow, he thinks, it doesn’t even surprise him. Dean has been all he can think about for these last few weeks, he’s the reason Cas smiles and he’s the reason Cas gets angry and he’s the reason Cas gets drunk and cries his eyes out. He’s also nice and gorgeous and frustrating and the love of Cas’ life.--In which Castiel gets drunk at a party and lost in the middle of nowhere and decides to call Dean for help.





	on my way to you

**Author's Note:**

> Based on real-life events, believe it or not! It happened to a friend of a friend, although I don't know how it ended in their case. But when I heard about it, I just had to write a Dean/Cas version of it!
> 
> As always, biggest thank you to Lauren for beta-ing, to Discord friends who support me even when I disappear for a month, and to the JJ team for running the challenge. You're all the best <3

Castiel is lost.

He only realises it when he takes yet another turn, looks around, and doesn’t recognise anything. Those are not the building he knows; there are no tall trees where he lives; and he has definitely never seen this fountain with a huge naked man in its centre. He’s holding a trident that must be twice the size of Cas’ head and Cas thinks he’s probably meant to be some kind of Greek god but he’s too far gone to be able to recall anything about mythology now. 

He spends a long moment simply staring at the guy’s stone buttocks (they look _so nice and firm_ ) before he remembers.

He’s lost. He’s been living in this city his entire life and he has no idea where he is and how to get home.

He’s also spectacularly drunk.

He sways when he turns away from the fountain and almost trips over the curb. Fortunately, there’s no one around to see him stumbling around like a fool — but he’s quite sure it’s also his curse at this very moment because he has no one to ask for directions.

He should have stayed in the Uber. The driver tried to persuade him, but Cas felt like throwing up and he needed to get some fresh air immediately — and he couldn’t afford for the Uber to wait for him for God knows how long.

Which is why he’s currently in the middle of nowhere, in the middle of the night, too drunk to even walk straight.

He starts laughing at that, loud snorting noises coming out of his mouth without him even realising it. Castiel. Straight. That’s the best joke he has ever heard.

He finds himself sitting down beside the same fountain he was sure he’d left far behind. At least his head isn’t swimming anymore and he doesn’t feel like he’s going to be sick. He thinks about standing up and trying to walk somewhere, _anywhere_ , but that would require too much energy and he really doesn’t have that right now.

He pulls out his phone, almost dropping it, and opens the Facebook app. He could call another Uber, but the thought of getting into a car again leaves him with a sour feeling in his mouth. Okay, maybe he’s not completely over being sick just yet. 

He could call his father or one of his brothers. But as soon as that thought enters his mind, he shudders. No way he’s giving them that power over him. They would never let him live this one down.

He may be living by himself and being independent, but he’s still not at all willing to go begging for help from his family.

He’s so useless. He can’t believe he got himself lost in the middle of nowhere. He would laugh if he weren’t feeling so sorry for himself. 

He looks around, feeling stupid and with unwanted tears pricking at his eyes. What a loser. He can’t even party right, just gets drunk to forget his stupid feelings and then ends up crying at the Naked Guy Fountain.

Loser.

He wants someone to help him. He feels like a poor damsel in distress even thinking about it, but that’s the only thought in his head right now: he needs saving. He always needs saving.

Which is probably why he calls Dean.

Somehow, he thinks, it doesn’t even surprise him. Dean has been all he can think about for these last few weeks, he’s the reason Cas smiles and he’s the reason Cas gets angry and he’s the reason Cas gets drunk and cries his eyes out. He’s also nice and gorgeous and frustrating and the love of Cas’ life.

Well. Maybe not. But this is what it feels like to Cas more often than not.

It’s a shame Dean doesn’t feel the same way about him.

They’re just friends; worse than that — Cas would love to be Dean’s friend, he would love to spend every minute with him and be able to just talk to him about everything and nothing, but they’re not that close. They work together and they’re good colleagues and they often party together or go out with the others, but it doesn’t lead anywhere. It never leads anywhere, not with Cas.

Cas has a stupid crush and it hurts and he doesn’t know what else to do about it.

Dean was supposed to be at this party, but he never showed. Cas had gotten his hopes up, he dressed up, he’d been waiting for this evening for so long. He thought that maybe now, finally, he would do something. He would take that first step, maybe flirt a little bit, maybe get Dean somewhere where they could be alone…

But Dean didn’t show, and Cas got drunk to try to forget about him and have some fun.

It didn’t work, obviously. 

“Cas? You there?”

_Dean?_

“Hey, man, can you hear me? I swear to God, if you’re butt-dialling me—”

“Hello, Dean,” Cas says out loud. Right. He called Dean. He remembers now.

Dean laughs into his ear. “What’s up, man? It’s almost three.”

“Wow,” Cas says. “It’s late.”

“Yeah, it is,” Dean confirms.

Cas frowns. “Oh, shit. Did I wake you up? I’m so sorry, Dean, I didn’t—”

Dean laughs again. “No, man, I wasn’t sleeping. But are you alright? You sound kind of weird.”

“Uhm.” Cas blinks rapidly, feeling the tears form in his eyes again. What’s up with him and crying tonight? “I don’t know. I think I’m lost.”

Dean is quiet for a moment. “Wait, what? What do you mean you’re lost?”

“Uh.” Cas sniffles. “I don’t know. I don’t recognise where I am. I’m also very drunk.”

Dean laughs, but then quickly stops. “Wait, you’re actually serious? You’re not just shitting me?”

“I am not shitting you, Dean,” Cas mutters, swiping at his wet eyes with his free hand. “Thanks for all your help. Bye.”

He’s not quick enough in hanging up and hears Dean’s yell.

“Cas, wait! What the fuck, dude? What happened?”

“Nothing happened,” Cas grumbles. “I got drunk at the party you were supposed to be at and now I’m lost and I need to go. I don’t wanna talk to you anymore.”

“Hey, it’s you who called me,” Dean says, “so stop this bullshit now and tell me where you are.”

“I don’t know where I am!” Cas says, frustrated. Dean is infuriating. Cas can’t believe he likes him. 

“Oh my God,” Dean groans. “So why are you even calling me?”

“I don’t know,” Cas snaps. “Apparently it was a bad idea.”

“No, it wasn’t,” Dean says. He sounds exasperated. As if Cas is his younger brother that he has to babysit. Cas so doesn’t want Dean to think about him as a brother. “You checked your GPS?”

“...what?” Cas asks.

“Cas, for fuck’s sake.” Dean is laughing again, Cas thinks. “Just turn on your GPS and check where you are. I’m coming to get you.”

“No, wait, Dean,” Cas protests weakly.

“I forgive you because you’re drunk off your ass,” Dean says, still chuckling, “but I’m never letting you forget this.”

“Wait,” Cas mutters. “Don’t hang up.”

“I’m not,” Dean assures. “Just give me your location.”

“I don’t wanna be in a car,” Cas says.

“Okay, I’ll call an Uber,” Dean says.

“But I don’t—”

“And then I’ll walk you home,” Dean adds. “Now check your GPS, you lush.”

Cas doesn’t even try to argue with him; he feels so much better now that they’re talking. He also doesn’t want to think about how incredibly stupidly he’s behaving. If he survives this night, he will die of embarrassment.

Dean talks him through the whole process because Cas’ fingers keep slipping and missing the buttons on his phone. When Cas sees his location, he starts laughing so hard he almost cries again. He has no idea how he ended up on the other side of the city, but he’s afraid he’ll never learn the truth.

Dean keeps talking to him, even though Cas is quite sure he stops answering at some point, happy to just listen to Dean’s voice and sit there, on the stone fountain, like a fool. Then they get into a weird discussion about cheese and Cas is pretty sure Dean is laughing at him and will never let him live this down, but he doesn’t care. Not even a little bit.

Cas gets serious just before Dean gets to him.

“Dean,” Cas says quietly. Dean’s name sounds so good in his mouth that he says it again, and again, until Dean says his name back and asks what’s wrong.

Cas swallows.

“Nothing,” he murmurs. “Nothing. Just. Thanks for doing this. You’re great. You’re so great, Dean.”

Dean laughs quietly. “No problem, man.”

“I mean it,” Cas whispers.

“Yeah, me too,” Dean says. “You’re great too, Cas. I couldn’t just leave you there.”

“You could. Anyone else would,” Cas says.

“No, they wouldn’t. Friends don’t do that, Cas.”

Cas sniffs. “Are we friends?”

Dean doesn’t answer, and Cas’s heart clenches painfully. He looks at his phone, worried Dean hung up, and then someone stops right in front of him and reaches out to touch his shoulder.

“Hey, man,” Dean says. He’s there, he’s really there, in person, right in front of Cas, looking absolutely breathtaking and smiling as if Cas weren’t the greatest loser in the entire world. 

Cas blinks up at him and doesn’t know what to say. Dean just shakes his head and pulls him up by the arm, laughing quietly.

“Look at you,” he murmurs. Cas leans on him, his head swimming, but he's not sure if it’s because of the alcohol or Dean’s presence. “You’re completely wasted.”

“I’m very drunk,” Cas confirms slowly. He only now realises he’s speaking really slowly and slurring slightly. Has he been talking like that the whole time? Did Dean even understand anything he said?

“You are,” Dean says with a bright smile. “Come on, let’s get you home.”

“Oh my God,” Cas groans, letting himself be half dragged down the street. “I can’t believe it.”

“You can’t believe what?” Dean asks. Cas realises Dean has an arm around Cas’ shoulders and can’t help but move in closer. 

“This whole thing,” Cas mumbles. “That you came to get me. Did I wake you up? I’m so sorry, Dean. Dean. Dean, I’m so sorry.”

Dean laughs. Such a beautiful sound. 

“You already asked that,” he says. “I wasn’t asleep.”

Cas’ only answer is yet another loud groan. 

“Did you have fun at least? At the party?” Dean asks.

Cas thinks about his answer for a moment, and then asks instead of replying, “Why didn’t you come?”

“I asked first,” Dean says with yet another smile.

“I don’t remember,” Cas says. “I wore a blue shirt,” he adds.

“You’re still wearing it.” Dean leans in and pokes Cas in the side. “You look good in it.”

Cas swoons a little. “Don’t tell anyone,” he says nervously, “but I might’ve dressed up like this for someone.”

Dean sends him a curious look. “Oh?”

“Yeah,” Cas babbles. “Uhm. I’ve heard it matches my eyes.”

“It does,” Dean confirms.

“You think so?”

Dean stops, turns Cas to him, and looks him up and down with a playful smirk. Cas has no idea how he even manages to look at him without bursting, he feels so in love right now.

“I really do,” Dean says and winks.

“Well, he wasn’t there,” Cas rambles on. “I dressed up for nothing.”

Dean’s arm tightens around Cas’ shoulders. “That’s his loss.”

“Mhmm-mmm,” Cas says. “It is. I’m actually a cool person, even if you can’t say that at first. It’s his loss.”

“I know you’re cool, Cas,” Dean says with a low laugh. Cas wants to drown in that sound. “I’ve always thought you were cool, even at first.”

“That’s bullshit,” Cas blurts, making Dean laugh again. Making Dean laugh is turning Cas’ insides to goo. “We’ve known each other for, like, a year, and it took you so long to even start talking to me. I don’t even know how long.”

“Maybe that’s because you were too cool and I was nervous?” Dean suggest. “Ever thought of that?”

“Bullshit,” Cas repeats.

“Nuh-uh,” Dean says. “I’m not kidding. I pretty much liked you from the start but I didn’t know how to talk to you, so it took me a while.”

Cas doesn’t know how to react to that or what to say, his mind too preoccupied with Dean’s “I liked you” to even care. 

“And by the way, you’re one to talk,” Dean adds. “You used to ignore me completely. You still do sometimes. I’m actually pretty convinced you hate me.”

“I don’t hate you,” Cas denies vehemently. 

Dean laughs. “So what? Am I boring?”

“Far from it,” Cas blurts.

“But you never really talk to me,” Dean says. They stop at the crossing, and Cas realises they’re standing really close and Dean is staring straight into his eyes. “I feel like I’m always the one starting the conversations.”

“I called you tonight,” Cas protests.

“Yeah, ‘cause you’re wasted,” Dean says.

“Maybe I’m shy,” Cas offers.

“You? Shy?” Dean sends him a look of disbelief. “No.”

“Well, maybe you make me nervous too!” Cas says, exasperated.

Dean tilts his head and opens his mouth to say something, but then Cas notices the lights have changed. Without thinking, he curls his arm around Dean’s arm and tugs him forward. Dean is so warm and comfortable to touch that he can’t resist it, not now that he’s barely standing upright.

Dean doesn’t protest, so that’s good, too.

“Tell me more,” Dean says finally.

“Tell you more about what?” Cas asks. 

“About how I make you nervous,” Dean says cheekily.

“No.”

“Come on, I wanna hear more. How nervous do I make you?”

“Shut up, I hate you,” Cas mutters.

“That rhymed. Don’t make me beg, Cas. I’m just curious.”

“Don’t be, I just said that because I’m drunk.”

“Okay,” Dean says. “Then tell me more about that guy you wanted to impress.”

“There’s no guy,” Cas says. “I never said there was a guy.”

“Oh no, you did. You wore your best shirt and your hair is all pretty and you got drunk cause you were sad he wasn’t at the party.”

“I wasn’t sad!”

“You sounded sad,” Dean says.

“I wasn’t. I was lost.”

“Aww, you’re blushing. That’s cute.”

Cas pulls away from Dean. “Stop that.”

“What? I’m just saying,” Dean says and steps closer again. He brushes Cas’ cheek with the back of his hand and Cas is left staring at him, wordless. Dean clears his throat and catches Cas’ arm again. “But, uh, anyway. So you had fun tonight?”

“Could have been better,” Cas murmurs.

“Why?” Dean asks.

Cas ignores him. “What did you do tonight? Except for saving me.”

“Ha. That was actually the highlight of my night,” Dean says with a chuckle.

“Why?”

“I wasn’t in the mood for partying so I just sat at home watching Netflix. Your call actually saved me from binge-watching Jessica Jones for the entire night.”

“Any particular reason for not being in the mood?” Cas asks, feeling proud of himself for being able to even say those words. All the fresh air must be helping him because he can hear he’s not slurring so much anymore.

“Eh,” Dean says. “Just. So many people. Loud music. I’d rather sit with someone I actually like than get drunk with the whole wild crowd of people I don’t like.”

“Ouch,” Cas says. “Thanks.”

“What? Oh.” They stop again, even though there’s no crossing in front of them. Dean turns to Cas and looks at him with a slight frown. “I wasn’t talking about you. To be honest, I didn’t think you were going to be there.”

“Why?” Cas asks. “Gabriel invited everyone.”

Dean looks away. “I kinda heard you talking to Hannah about how you weren’t going.”

“When? I never said that.”

“Yesterday, during lunch. You were in the kitchen talking to her when I was getting coffee. You said you couldn’t come because you had other plans.”

“What plans?” Cas asks.

“I don’t know, they’re your plans,” Dean jokes. “Something about your brother?”

Cas blinks. “Oh. Yes. I mean, I meant the next Saturday. Hannah’s throwing a very small party for her dad and she invited me because I’ve known her since high school but I can’t come because it’s my brother’s graduation and I need to be there. I— You thought I was talking about today?”

Dean shrugs. “I guess?”

“And that’s why you didn’t come?”

“No,” Dean scoffs. “I told you, I didn’t feel like it.”

“Okay.” They continue walking, and Cas feels Dean’s arm wrapping around his shoulders again. He leans in despite himself. “That’s a shame, though. I’m sure I’d had more fun if you were there.”

“Aww, thanks, man,” Dean says. “That’s nice.”

“I mean it,” Cas says.

“Okay,” Dean says. “Or that guy you like could’ve shown his butt and make your night better.”

“Yes,” Cas says. “He could’ve.”

He doesn’t know what to say after that and apparently neither does Dean, because they stay silent for a long moment. So long, actually, that when Cas looks up, he realises they’re standing in front of his building.

“We’re here,” he says quietly.

“Yeah,” Dean confirms. “You still live here, right? I never even asked, I just assumed you haven’t moved since the last time I was here.”

“No,” Cas says absent-mindedly. He still remembers when Dean was here, in his apartment, along with his other friends, when Cas made an attempt at throwing a party. It wasn’t that bad, he thinks. And Dean still remembers it. “I mean, yes. I still live here.”

“Good,” Dean says with a wide smile. “Okay, let’s get you upstairs.”

“You don’t have to,” Cas protests weakly. 

“I walked with you all the way here,” Dean says with a chuckle. “I’m gonna walk you to your door and you don’t get a say, party boy.”

“Alright.” Cas isn’t stupid enough to say no to that. “It’s the third floor.”

“I know,” Dean says.

“You remember?” 

“I do.”

“I’ve never been to your place,” Cas mutters. “I’m at a disav— disadvantage.”

Dean catches his eyes as they start climbing the stairs. “You should come by some day.”

“Okay,” Cas agrees. His face feels warm, especially feeling Dean’s eyes staring right at him. 

“Okay,” Dean says. “I’ll remind you tomorrow, since you’re probably not gonna remember about it.”

“I’ll remember,” Cas assures.

Dean chuckles. “If you say so.”

“I will remember,” Cas insists. “I couldn’t forget.”

“What about the other guy?” Dean asks as they reach Cas’ doors.

Cas needs a moment to realise what Dean is talking about, and when he does, he takes a deep breath, turns to face Dean, and blurts out, “There’s no other guy.”

And then he kisses Dean.

It’s uncoordinated, awkward, and terrifying. Cas can feel his heart trying to jump out of his chest and wants to immediately pull away and go hide in his apartment and never leave again — but then he feels Dean’s hands on his hips, pulling him in gently. Dean’s lips move and he kisses back, tearing a surprised gasp out of Cas and turning his insides into jelly.

But then, as soon as it started, it ends. Dean moves away, his hands and lips gone and leaving Cas empty and completely mortified.

“No,” Dean is saying. “Stop.”

“Dean,” Cas manages. “I’m sorry. “I’m so—”

Dean shakes his head. “No, Cas,” he says and steps forward again. Cas’ eyes go wide when Dean reaches out and takes his hand. “I want to. I really do. But we shouldn’t.”

“I meant you,” Cas says quickly. “The other guy. I was talking about you, there’s no one else, really—”

Dean grins. “I know. I wasn’t a hundred percent sure at first, but I kind of figured it out.”

“Why, then?” Cas asks, looking down at his own fingers in Dean’s hand. 

“I’d like nothing better than to kiss you, Cas,” Dean says slowly, “but that’s wrong. You’re drunk and I’m not going to do this. Not tonight.”

“I’m not—”

“Yes, you are,” Dean laughs. “You can barely walk straight. I had to drag you here. You’re drunk, Cas.”

“I know what I’m doing,” Cas insists.

“I’m glad,” Dean says softly, “but I’d rather you remember it in the morning.”

“I’ll remember!”

“Every detail?”

Cas crosses his arms over his chest, letting go of Dean’s hand. “Why are you the one deciding it?”

Dean smiles brightly. “You’re adorable, but I’m not going to argue with you about that, not tonight.” Cas watches as Dean pulls out his phone and taps the screen a few times. “I’m calling an Uber and going home, and you’re going to go inside, get into bed, and sleep it off. Make sure to take a bottle of water with you. And some painkillers, too.”

“Dean—” Cas groans, embarrassed.

Dean leans in and pulls Cas into a one-armed hug with a low chuckle. Cas melts into him, grabbing at his shirt. 

“I’ll call you tomorrow,” Dean murmurs and presses a kiss against Cas’ cheek. “Maybe we can get coffee.”

“I’d like that,” Cas whispers.

Dean runs his fingers quickly through Cas’ hair. “Now, will you be able to find your bed without getting lost again?”

Cas’ eyes are almost closed when he swats at Dean’s hand and misses, and Dean only laughs and pushes him towards the doors. 

“You got the keys?” he asks.

Cas is suddenly too tired and happy to even feel ashamed. He pulls out his keys and unlocks the doors. “Yes, Dean.”

“Get inside,” Dean says, “my ride is here.”

Cas goes in and leans heavily on the open door, looking sleepily at Dean, who’s still standing there and looking at him fondly. If it’s a dream, Cas never wants to wake up. 

“Thank you,” he whispers with a smile.

Dean smiles back. “Always, Cas. See you tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow,” Cas says. “Have a good night.”

Dean laughs quietly. “I don’t think it can get better.”

No, Cas thinks as he gets into his bed, he doesn’t think so, either.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
